


Night Shift

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Retail, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Tsukkiyama Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Kei's stuck on the night shift while Tadashi is home.DAY 4: RETAIL
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892545
Kudos: 33
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Night Shift

Kei sighed and rubs his eyes. Night shift at a convenience store isn't fun. Hardly anyone ever comes in unless they too are working the night shift. Half of the time he distracts himself by staring at the drinks and making sure they look perfect. 

He taps his finger on the counter and pulls out his phone. He quickly types out a message to Tadashi. 

From: Kei   
😩😩work is so boring. tell me about your day before i explode, please. 

From: Tadashi  
Ur such a complainer. But I will because I love you. 

From: Kei   
Wait! I have a customer. My boss will fire my ass if a customer sees me on my phone. 

From: Tadashi  
wtf Kei. ig ill wait. 

From: Kei   
Okay I'm back please explain my dearly beloved. 

From: Tadashi  
Suck up.   
Okay anyways. So like I had the one computer brought into the shop today and they said it wasn't turning on. So I wanted to see if it was clean.   
It wasn't.   
That thing was absolutely fucking packed with dust and nasty other stuff. I'm guessing he smoked around the computer. 

From: Kei  
That's disgusting   
Ew. 

From: Tadashi  
It was horrifying.   
How was your day? 

From: Kei  
It's been okay. I can't wait to quit this god damned job. 

From: Tadashi  
Only a few more weeks babe! 

From: Kei   
Yea i know. I just wanna go home and cuddle. 

From: Tadashi   
🥺😳  
I wanna cuddle too baby. 

From: Kei   
I'll be off soon enough then we'll be able sp**n 

From: Tadashi  
did u censor the word spoon. 

From: Kei  
Yes 

From: Tadashi  
Ur so weird.   
It's time for dinner so I'm gonna eat. Talk to you later.🥺

Kei sighs and slips his phone in his pocket. He rings up a customer, handing him his bag and turning away. He hears the late night delivery come in from the back and he rushes out there. 

He watches as the delivery men unload the boxes and set them down. He waves them off and begins taking them in, unloading the items into where they belong. 

He's finishing up the delivery by putting away the drinks when the door rings. 

"Welcome." He says noncommittally, back turned to the door. 

The person says nothing but roams around the store. Kei stands up and throws the box out the backdoor. 

"Can I help y-" 

Tadashi stands in front of the man with his hands on his hips. "Hello darling!"

Kei smiles and wipes his forehead on the back of his hand. Get wipes that away on his pants. Tadashi bounces towards him excitedly. He pulls him into a deep kiss. 

"Can I sit behind the counter with you?" He asks, clinging onto Kei after separating from the kiss. 

"Yea sure, just don't touch anything." 

Tadashi cheers and follows him behind the counter. He sits on the counter in front of the chair Kei is sitting in. 

"Get off the damn counter Tadashi." 

"I don't have anywhere else to sit Kei!" He complains, crossing his arms jokingly. 

He pulls him off and onto his knees. "You can sit here." 

Tadashi hugs onto him, rubbing his cheek against Kei's. 

"Hey," Kei says, looking up at his boyfriend. "Thank you for visiting me."

"No problem." he responds, placing a kiss on Kei's soft lips.


End file.
